Conventional semiconductor lasers are mainly used in optical communication technology, cancer treating technology, optical pumps of solid laser technology, and material processing technology. For these applications, the semiconductor lasers are particularly suitable for mass manufacturing due to their small size, large power, being driven by electricity, and inexpensive nature.
However, the conventional semiconductor lasers still have room for improvement. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a semiconductor laser apparatus.